Seven of Clubs
Kang-keun Ha, also known as the Seven of Clubs, was formally the North Korean Minister of Domestic Affairs and since the coup he has gained great profit from encouraging corruption, extortion and graft in the government during Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. ExOps bio : Name: Kang-keun Ha : Ha served for three years as President Kim's minister of domestic affairs. He used his influence in this position to encourage all manner of corruption, extortion and graft in the government, both within his ministry and in other government departments. He is one of the men who have profited most from Song's coup. In game The e-mail is sent from Josef, Fiona once again compliments on how professional looking the e-mail is and that Josef is more than what he seems to be. Josef was able to get in contact with Ha and now knows where he is located. He mentions that Ha is located southeast of Kaesong and that he is nothing to fear, unless he starts throwing money at the merc. More accurate coordinates to his location; drive along the road between the DMZ and Kaesong, if coming from the DMZ it eventually will turn sharp right, just before this there will be a dirt road, follow it and it will lead you to Ha (tip: look for the number "40" on the PDAs map, he is just east of it). One KPA soldier will be patrolling the road halfway, deal with him, at the end of the road will be a small opening where Ha will be, protected by two soldiers and three RPG-7 soldiers which can prove difficult and may accidentally kill Ha. There are also two civilians in the area; one is running around, another is inside a SMC 2300. After dealing with Ha who is using an RPD, look at the large stack of cash, there are a total of five of them in the area, four are stacked on top of each other next to the truck, while one more is still on top of a nearby NK Cargo Truck. When destroyed they will all break into five more small bundles of cash containing $5,000 of cash. After all the bundles are collected the player will have a total of $125,000 in cash, plus the bounty from Ha himself which is $25 000 alive or $12 500 dead. E-mail message Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: Kang-keun Ha, 7 of Clubs "I've received another email from Josef. His contacts recently dealt with the former President's former Minister of Domestic Affairs: Kang-keun Ha, a.k.a. the 7 of Clubs. He's been seen southeast of Kaesong. He's reported to be one of the richest men in Song's organisation. Nothing to fear from him, unless he starts throwing money at you. This is another very professional intelligence report from Josef. I'm beginning to suspect he's more than he seems." Trivia *Ha, along with the 2, 4, 6 and 9 of Clubs are the only "clubs" number cards who worked with President Kim's government. Related pages *Clubs *Deck of 52 Category:Deck of 52 Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:North Korean Category:Clubs